Don't Know How You Did It
by xXPrincessMidnaXx
Summary: Lisa Cuddy thought her life was perfect, but things change when her boyfriend turns out abusive. While trying to avoid him, she runs into a young man that she slowly falls for. Huddy. Rated T for now, but rating may go up in future chapters. Please R&R.AU
1. Smash Into You

****

A/N: My first Huddy chapter fic. House is EXTREMLY OOC here, because I doubt Cuddy would have became friends with him if he were himself in this story. It's rated T for now, but rating may get higher in future chapters. Please read and review, it inspires me to write more.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D., AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

He was nothing like Cuddy thought he could have been. They had been dating for four months, happily, until tonight. Everything has changed now. Lisa thought she had a grip on things for once in her life, only to have it ripped away from her in one single night.

* * *

_Lisa sighed contently, her head in her boyfriend Caleb's lap. He ran a hand gently through her hair as they watched TV together in his apartment. He suddenly turned off the TV, then sighed. "Lisa, we need to talk."_

_Lisa arose from his lap and stared at him seriously. "What is it?"_

_Lisa was slightly worried, was he breaking up with her? Only after four months? Lisa watched him worriedly, a sudden new emotion appearing in her boyfriend's eyes._

_"Lisa, I love you very much," he began, the unknown emotion in his eyes making Lisa tremble slightly in unknown fear._

_"I love you too," she commented softly, putting her hand on his._

_He stared at her a long moment before saying, "And I think it's time we made love." The emotion in his eyes hit Lisa like a hard slap to the face._

_Lust._

_She wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. "I-um," she paused, and gulped, "I'm not ready for that yet. I'm content with the way we are."_

_Caleb frowned, eyebrows furrowed. Lisa's fear increased slightly, like she new something bad was going to happen._

_"Do you not love me, then?" he asked suddenly, making Lisa's blood freeze._

_"No, of course I love you," she answered softly, forcing a smile._

_"Not enough to take our relationship further? Do I disgust you?" he asked angrily, gripping Lisa's hand tightly._

_She winced in pain, "What? No! Please stop-"_

_He slapped her._

_She yelped, reaching her free hand up to rub her abused cheek._

_"Apparently I do! Why do you deny me?!" He yelled at her angrily, tightening his grip on Lisa's hand as she started to struggle._

_"Why are you doing this? I'm just not ready! Please, stop!" she begged, but to no avail._

_She was somewhat relieved when he let go of her hand, only to have all fear and then some come flooding back when he grabbed her by the throat._

_"You will love me," he said, choking her relentlessly._

_Lisa couldn't speak. She closed her eyes tightly, willing for the pain to be over, willing for unconiousness to overtake her. She opened her eyes to look at her now abusive boyfriend, finding a mixture of anger and lust in his eyes. Her head was filling with many different emotions and possibilities of escape, rapidly subsiding due to the lack of oxygen. She then remembered the golden rule that her mother had told her that would always work for an escape act, at least with a man._

_She kicked him hard in the groin._

_He let go of her, doubling over in pain, mumbling curse words._

_Lisa quickly grabbed her purse and rushed out the door, as fast as her legs could take her._

* * *

This lead Lisa to be here, awake with a wet pillow at 1 AM. She needed to get her sleep in for classes tommorrow, but there was one major problem.

He was going to be there.

She tried to push that thought out of her mind, all she had to do was avoid him at all costs. It was a medical school, right? Countless numbers of students wandered the campus, so she would have little to no trouble hiding. But when she returned home that evening, he could show up, and that just may be the end of Lisa Cuddy.

* * *

Lisa was awoken by her alarm clock, and sleepily fumbled with it until it was successfully turned off. Her cheek was unusually sore, and all the memories of the previous night came flooding back when she rubbed the sore spot. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

She gasped at the bruise that was starting to form on her cheek. No problem, all she had to do was wear extra makeup, right?

She grabbed two towels and procceded to take a shower.

After all her morning hygiene was finished, she got on her mini skirt and pink V shaped tanktop. She grabbed her backpack and left for med school.

* * *

When she arrived on campus, she looked around frantically for any signs of Caleb. Seeing none, Lisa pulled her schedule out of her pocket. Her first class didn't start till 8:30, so she had forty minutes to just be lazy around campus.

Of course, that was going to be hard knowing that her abusive boyfriend went to the same school as her.

She went to a bench and got out her biology book, beginning to study. After a while she was so engulfed in the book that she didn't hear footsteps quickly approaching her.

She yelped slightly when someone grabbed her hand. She looked up to see Caleb, staring angrily at her.

She mentally cursed herself for going to a bench in a deserted area.

"What the hell was last night about?" he asked angrily, pulling her off the bench by her hand.

This time, Lisa fought back. "I should be asking you that!" she yelled at him.

He laughed, humorless. "It's your fault; if you wouldn't have struggled and just gave in, you wouldn't have been slapped."

He pulled her in for a hard kiss, and she struggled against him. She immediatley went into fight mode.

She used her free arm to slap him, and kicked him again in the groin. He yelled in pain, doubling over again.

Apparently he didn't learn.

Lisa quickly grabbed her book, then ran away toward the main campus.

But when she turned around, Caleb was running after her.

She quickened her pace, ignoring her body's protests for rest. She hadn't ran like this in a long time.

She turned many corners, alomst running into a million people with breathless "Sorry" and "Excuse me"s being muttered to them.

She looked back to see if he was still chasing her, relieved to see him nowhere. All of a sudden, she ran into something hard infront of her, knocking her down.

When she finally regained her breath, she looked up to see who she ran into.

The young man she ran into was also knocked down by the impact. He quickly got up, offering his hand to her.

She grabbed it, hauling herself up, still panting. Before she could say anything, she was stunned by the man before her.

He had brown, somewhat curly hair, a cute face, and intoxicating electric blue eyes. She was speechless.

"I'm so sorry," he said, smiling, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Lisa shook her head, "No, no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been running like that."

She smiled sweetly at him, in which he graciously returned. He held out his hand, "Oh, I didn't introduce myself. Gregory House."

She took his hand and said, "Lisa Cuddy. Pleasure to meet you."

They both started walking together in the direction in which Lisa was previously running.

"So, why were you running so fast? Late for class?" Lisa's new friend asked. "My class doesn't start for a while," she said, then frowned deeply. Greg noticed.

"Why so gloomy?" he said, reaching out a hand to squeeze her shoulder affectionatley. Lisa couldn't explain it, but she felt a sudden tingling sensation in her stomach at his touch.

"It's....nothing," she said sadly.

"Yes, it is," he said teasingly. He poked her in her side, bringing a small giggle out of her.

"You sure are friendly for someone I just met. I bet you have plenty of friends," she smiled.

He frowned slightly. "Actually, no."

She gaped. "Are you serious? You're too nice and handsome to not have friends," she giggled slightly, blushing after using the word "handsome".

He blushed slightly, too. "Well, you'd think so, but I guess i'm too shy. It's like a social phobia, you know?" Lisa nodded.

"Then why did you suddenly take an interest in talking to me?"

"What are you supposed to do when you get knocked over by someone? Run away like a scared kid?"

Lisa giggled at his humor. "You could have cursed me out for knocking you over, like any sane person."

Greg smiled, "No, It wasn't your fault. Which brings me back to my earlier question, what were you running from?"

Lisa's smile turned into a frown again. "I...don't want to talk about it."

"Of course you do, it will make you feel better," he said, poking Lisa again.

She sighed. "Okay. But could we go somewhere private?"

"Sure."

* * *

They found a cozy spot under a tree. "Now, spill it, gertrude." Lisa laughed whole-heartedly. She couldn't explain this feeling, as if she's known Greg for years. The tingle in her stomach, what does it mean? It was like when she first met Caleb...

She sighed. "I...have a not-so-nice boyfriend."

Greg squeezed her hand sympthetically. "And? Tell me what happened."

"I went to his apartment last night, and we watched TV together. He wanted to make....love, but I told him I wasn't ready, and he slapped me. He grabbed my neck, but I was able to kick him and get away before any real damage was done. And now, he's out to get me." Lisa sighed.

"How dare him," Greg hissed. "No man should abuse a beautiful woman like you." Lisa blushed again.

"Thanks, and you're not so bad yourself," she teased, trying to lighten the mood. He chuckled.

He ran a hand through her black locks. "I'll protect you. I woudn't dare let him hurt you." Lisa smiled, the tingling feeling getting stronger. She noticed the space in between them getting smaller, but as their lips were mere inches apart, a loud 'HEY!" got their attention, both turning their heads to the owner of the loud greeting.

Lisa gasped as she saw Caleb running toward them. "That's him." she whispered, fear ingulfing her. She felt a sudden grip on her arm, only finding herself being hauled up by Greg. "C'mon, let's go."

Lisa willingly obliged as they both ran towards the entrance of the campus. When they both were inside, Greg locked to door to the entrance, leaving Caleb smashing into it, falling to the floor.

Laughing echoed in the hallway by the students who saw it. Lisa sighed, relieved, and looked at her watch. "Crap, I'm gonna be late for class," she said. "Thank you," she said to Greg, hugging him briefly.

"No problem."

When she was halfway down the corridor, Greg called to her. "Hey!"

She turned around, looking at him questioningly.

A moment of silence passed before Greg spoke up.

"Would you like to have lunch later?"

Lisa smiled warmly then answered, "I'd love to."


	2. Knight In Shining Armor

**A/N: Sorry this is short. Huddy fic, AU and House is VERY OOC. Please R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D., AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Lisa sighed as she left her first class of the morning. There was a huge exam coming up, and she was going to have to study. Hard. Although she would ace the exam no matter what though, because her test scores were through the roof. She took pride in that.

She remembered Greg's kind offer for lunch and decided to wait for him at the entrance to the school. After a while, she got tired of standing up and decided to sit down for a bit. She managed to doze off.

A stinging pain awoke her, as she realized she was being pulled up by her hair. Her attacker pulled her up to be face to face with him. She looked into the angry eyes of Caleb.

"You cheating on me, woman?" he hissed threateningly.

"I'm not even dating you anymore!" she hissed back.

He pulled his hand back as if to slap her, and she closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the pain.

"**_Leave her alone!_**" A dark voice yelled.

Lisa opened her eyes to see Greg, who had grabbed Caleb's hand to prevent her from being slapped.

Caleb let go of Lisa's hair and jerked his hand away from Greg. "Yeah, boy? What you gonna do about it?" he asked, getting right into Greg's face.

"This."

**POW!**

Lisa's hand went to her mouth as Greg punched him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Let's go," Lisa said, grabbing Greg's arm. She was trying to prevent any further fighting.

Greg sent one last death glare to the Caleb, who now lay clutching his bleeding nose on the concrete.

* * *

Once they were out of harm's way, Lisa turned quickly to Greg. "Why did you do that?"

Greg looked at her suprisingly. "So he wouldn't hit you......or me. I couldn't let him hurt you." he said softly.

Lisa smiled. "Well...thanks. I would have been literally killed if you didn't show up."

Silence.

"So.....you still up on the offer for lunch?" Greg asked cheerfully.

"Oh, absolutley," Lisa smiled.

When they reached the small resturant from across campus, Greg insisted on paying for Lisa's lunch. She denied.

"I'll pay for my own," Lisa said half-seriously, but her smile couldn't be hidden.

"No, I offered lunch. I shall pay for both." He all but demanded.

"Fine then, boss," she chuckled.

She couldn't explain this feeling. Like being with Greg was....right. She suddenly felt herself having unusual feelings for him. Or maybe it's just because Caleb...

"Lisa?" Greg snapped a finger in front of her face, making her flinch out of her train of thought.

"Earth to Lisa," he chuckled, finally getting her attention. "Now, do we have a world of our own?"

She smiled. "No, I was just......thinking," she stated.

They both sat down and enjoyed their lunches. They had occasional small talk, and Lisa gasped when Greg actually stole a few fries from her plate.

"I paid for them," he defended. She snorted.

* * *

Lisa and Greg walked back to campus together, chatting about how finals were coming up and what they both were in medical school for.

"What do you specialize in?" Lisa asked.

"Infectous Disease and Neuphrology," he replied.

Lisa sighed. "Awesome."

Silence.

"So," Greg spoke, "since we've been hanging out, does that mean we're friends?" he asked awkwardly.

Lisa gave him a _No Duh_ look. He smiled and nodded.

"You're also my knight in shining armor, since, y'know........Caleb," she made a face at his name. Greg chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

When they returned to campus, Lisa's class started in less than five minutes.

She grabbed her books, and turned to Greg. "See you later, I guess? We need to hang out more," she smiled.

Greg smiled back. "Yes, we do. See you later," he repiled.

He gasped inwardly, blushed outwardly, when Lisa kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later."


	3. Violated

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updating, was being a butthole and kept saying "ERROR" everytime I tried to upload. . Anyways, third chapter! Please review! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D., AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Cuddy left her second class of the day, book and more homework in hand. She was going to have to do some serious studying when she gets home.

She was walking speedily down the hallway, not really paying attention to her surroundings when all of a sudden Greg jumped in front of her, causing her to gasp frighteningly and drop her book and papers.

"HOUSE!" she yelled, and Greg chuckled at the use of his last name. "CUDDY!" he yelled back playfully, bending over to help Lisa pick up her things.

Once she had all of her school work back in one arm, she used her other one to slap Greg on the arm, smiling.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" she spat, still smiling. Greg chuckled. "I wanted to make an introduction." Lisa scoffed.

"Is that how you usually make an introduction to people? Scaring them until they crap bricks? No wonder you have no friends." Lisa immediatley regretted her last sentence at the small glimpse of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said seriously.

Lisa put a hand on his shoulder. "No, i'm sorry. Leave it to me to say things without thinking," she smiled, him smiling back now.

* * *

Lisa managed to go a whole day without seeing Caleb, much to her utter relief. She was walking to her car, when she noticed Greg, who sat contently on a motorcycle beside said car. Lisa gaped, walking over to Greg.

"You drive a motorcycle? That's so awesome!" she said excitedly, like a kid who has gotten their first game system, and is just in awe of it.

"Totally," Greg said, smiling widely. "Do you.....wanna go for a ride?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Lisa hesitated for a moment, both for the sake of studying and her hair. She finally nodded, looking at Greg awkwardly.

"I've.........never rode a motorcycle before."

Greg smiled even wider, if that were possible, at her statement. He grabbed two helmets off the back of the motorcycle and patted it. "Put this on your head, and get on."

Lisa took the helmet and looked at it questioningly, as if trying to figure it out. After a moment, she slipped it on top of her head, pulled it down, and slid the strap under her chin.

She got on the back of the motorcycle, and unsure of what to do, put both her hands on her thighs. Greg chuckled, grabbed Lisa's hands, and wrapped them around his waist.

The tingling sensation in Lisa's stomach returned, and she blushed ever so lightly, smiling.

The engine of the bike roared as Greg turned the key, backing out of the parking lot. Without a warning, the bike jerked forward and went flying, earning a small gasp out of Lisa.

They drove on the small roads around the campus, Lisa taking in the sights. Her mouth was slightly agape, as she felt the wind on her face. Greg watched her from the mirror, smiling.

Lisa found herself inhaling Greg's sent, as she guessed was by the air forcing his sent from him to her nose. He smelled sweet. She found herself smiling hugely, mouth still slightly agape.

When they returned to the campus parking lot, Lisa got off and handed her helmet to Greg. She subconsiously smoothed out hair hair.

"Thank you so much, Greg," she said, smiling like a little kid.

He chuckled lightly. "No problem. Let me know if you ever want a ride, i'm more than happy to give you one."

She pulled out her car keys. "Well, I guess this is farewell, huh?" she sighed.

"Only until tommorrow," Greg replied.

She smiled, hesitated, then went and hugged him. He graciously returned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

With one last smile, Greg rode off and Lisa drove home.

* * *

Lisa put on an old tank-top and basketball shorts, and hooked her ipod up to her speakers. She put it on shuffle, got out her school books, and pressed play. She starting humming along when "Single Ladies" started playing.

She was one of the few people who could study and listen to music at the same time.

Halfway through the last chorus, there was a knock on her door. Without even paying attention, she got up and opened the door.

She gasped.

Caleb.

"You little slut," he began, stepping in the house. Lisa, panicking, ran from him. He ran after her, grabbing her hard by the wrist. He brought a hand up to her face, and roughly turned her head to look at him. He smiled a devilish little smile.

"After tonight, you will be mine completley."


	4. Personal Bodyguard

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers, you inspire me! ^.^ Here's the next chapter, and it is a little angsty. And yes, oddly, I was listening to "Send Me on My Way" when I was writing this. O.o I'm weird, lol. Please continue to review, I love and appreciate it! By the way, you guys are in for a big suprise next chapter! Hope the tension doesn't kill you! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D., AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Lisa was aware of the door slamming, but that was about it. She lay in her bed, bloodied, bruised, and utterly violated. In fact, she was so shocked that she couldn't hear her ipod, which was still blasting through loud speakers.

What had just happened to her?

She felt like the last person who could be victim to this discusting crime. When she finally came back to earth, she could hear the faint sounds of rain on her roof. Tears formed in her eyes.

She started crying.

She couldn't remember how long she cried, but she looked at her clock, noticing it was nearly 3 AM.

She had to do something. Call someone......

Lisa gasped.

Greg.

She put on her clothes, which now had shreds and tears in them. She went in the kitchen, and pulled out her phone book. She looked through all the H's.

_House, Gregory._

_356-235-8937._

She quickly grabbed her phone, still sobbing uncontrollaby.

It rang five times before a sleepy sounding Greg answered. "Hello?"

"Greg....._sniff._ It's Lisa. _sob._ I've....I....uh, could you please _sniff_ come to my h-house?"

Greg new something was up, obviously. "Sure. What's your address?"

"1245 Parks Street. Apartment 12B."

"I'll be right there."

She heard the dial tone on the other end, signaling Greg had hung up. She laid the phone down, and went to sit on her couch beside the door, hugging herself like a upsetted child. She waited for Greg, still sobbing.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later when Lisa heard knocking on her door, and there stood Greg, with a worried and concerned expression at Lisa's shredded clothes and tear-stained face.

"Lisa, oh my god, what's wrong?" Greg asked, pure concern leaking out of every word. Lisa allowed him in her apartment, and he closed the door behind him.

Lisa's bottom lip quivered before all but throwing herself on Greg, crying into his shoulder. Greg's immediate response was to wrap both arms around her and murmur words of comfort, although he didn't know what she was upset about.

"Greg, I....I've been raped."

Sudden anger built up in Greg's body. He knew who did it.

He sighed angrily. "Caleb?"

"Yes."

Greg tilted Lisa's chin up, so she could look him in the eyes. "You're gonna be okay. From now on i'm making myself your personal bodyguard."

Lisa chuckled lightly at his comment, but sniffed and sobbed lightly right afterward. "Greg, will you....stay with me tonight?"

Greg smiled. "Sure."

"I don't have any guest beds."

"I'll sleep on the couch."

Lisa dug her face into his shoulder, sighing heavily. "No......sleep in my bed. I don't want to be alone."

Greg blushed lightly, but he knew that Lisa just feels scared and wants to be protected. In an odd way, Greg felt as if he let Lisa down. That jerk hurt her and he wasn't there to stop it. He felt frustrated and angry, and as soon as he sees Caleb again, he'll make sure to let all rage out on him.

"Please?" he heard Lisa murmur against his shoulder, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Of course," he replied. He felt Lisa hug him tighter.

"But first, let's get you into some clean pajamas and a bath, and look at your wounds." Greg insisted.

Lisa just nodded against him.

Lisa finally managed to let Greg go, and led him to the the bathroom, flicking on the light. Lisa flinched at the sudden light.

Greg chose her out some clean clothes and turned on her shower. While waiting for the shower to get warm, Greg checked out her wounds.

Her right eye was slightly bruised, wrists red and abused. She had red, long marks across her stomach and back, and Lisa slapped Greg's hand away when he tried to touch a wound on her stomach.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Greg nodded in understanding, and let Lisa have her privacy as she proceeded to take a shower.

Greg decided to wander around her apartment, and gasped when he entered her bedroom. The sheets were everywhere, and even faint blood marks across them. He quickly turned off her ipod, which was blasting the cheery song "Send Me on My Way". It didn't fit the mood.

He returned to the couch when he heard the shower turning off. Lisa emerged, wearing a white t-shirt and long pajama pants. Her eyes were still red.

Greg got up and hugged her. "You're not going to school tommorrow."

"But I-"

"No. No exceptions."

Lisa found it useless to argue, so she just pressed harder against Greg, melting in his comfort.

"Are you going?" she asked.

"Unfortunatley, yes."

"But, can't you stay?"

Greg wanted to, but he couldn't. "Sorry. I can't."

Lisa sighed, and Greg heard the faintest sob. "But.....what if he comes back?"

"If anything seems out of place, call me immediatley. I'll be over faster than that jerk can get through the door." Lisa could hear the venom in his voice.

"I'm tired. I think it's time to go to sleep," Lisa said, softly.

"Okay."

The both got in Lisa's bed, respecting each other's space by staying on their side of the bed. A few moments passed.

"I'm cold," Lisa whined softly.

She gasped and warmth engulfed her as Greg wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Warm?"

"Very," she chuckled lightly.

Lisa went to sleep almost a minute later, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Greg awoke that morning by the sound of Lisa's alarm clock, and turned it off quickly. He didn't want Lisa to wake, since he demanded her to take the day off.

Greg got dressed, and left a note for Lisa on her kitchen table.

_If you need anything, please call._

_my cell is 213-7897._

_Greg_

Greg exited her apartment, and sped off on his motorcycle.

He had some business to deal with Caleb.


	5. First Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys! I forgot to mention one big thing about this story. It's a MODERN DAY FIC, like as if House and Cuddy were going to med school in 2009. Besides, I don't think I would be able to write a story without ipods and phones. :P Also, I start back school in two days, so this may be the last chapter for awhile until I have time to write more in between upcoming tests. O.o So, I hope you guys have patience! Please review, you'll get an e-cookie! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D., AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Lisa woke up around 12 PM, and was momentarily confused. It hit her like a punch in the gut when she saw a few specs of blood on her bed. Trying her best to forget the previous night, she got up and went to the kitchen for some coffee. After making it, she took a sip and spotted a note on the kitchen table. Upon further inspection, she learned it was from Greg, giving her his phone number in case she needed anything.

Lisa was extremely thankful for that. Could Greg be any nicer to her?

After taking a shower, Lisa returned to her room and started watching re-runs of "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air".

* * *

Greg walked angrily throughout the campus, searching for the jerk that decided to hurt Lisa. Greg knew that as soon as he found him, all rage will be let out on him.

After a few minutes of searching, Greg spotted Caleb talking to some people across from him.

Just seeing him, Greg was getting angry. Who would dare hurt someone as beautiful as Lisa?

Anger rushed through his veins as he charged towards Caleb, drawing back his fist and fiercely punched him in the back of his head.

Whatever he was saying to his friends before was abruptly cut off as he fell forward, books and papers flying out from under him.

"Why did you do that to Lisa?" Greg asked venomously, grabbing Caleb by the hand to haul him up.

"I see," Caleb chuckled. "Trying to protect that little slut?"

That statement made Greg even angrier, if that were possible. He punched him again, only this time it only took a moment for Caleb to recover.

Caleb yelled in anger and charged Greg. Somehow they both ended up on the ground, bloodied and bruised.

Thankfully a teacher piled through the group of students now watching the fight, and broke said fight up.

"Hey! HEY! What do you think you two are doing?" The teacher spat. All he got in response was a glare from Caleb and coughing up blood from Greg.

Not in the mood for it, the teacher actually decided to let it go. "If I see you two within a yard of each other, a week of detention," was all he warned before turning on his heel and marching off.

Greg and Caleb glared at each other a long minute before both gave up and walked away.

* * *

Lisa was playing sudoku on her computer and jamming out to "Poker Face" when she heard a knock at her door. She was hesitant to open it, so she asked, "Who is it?"

"Lisa, it's Greg," came the somewhat muffled reply.

Lisa quickly opened the door, and gasped. Greg had a napkin to his mouth, coughing up blood, bruised eye, face, and muffled hair. "Oh my god," Lisa said under her breath.

"What happened?" she almost yelled as Greg stepped in.

"Got in a fight with Caleb," he deadpanned, and coughed a little more.

Greg explained all his wounds to Lisa, with her occasionally letting out little gasps and "aww" and "you poor thing"s.

Lisa demanded Greg take a shower, when she was hit with a sudden feeling of deja vu. Wow, what a turn in events.

Greg looked only slightly better when he stepped out, the wounds now slightly less pronounced. He went and sat beside Lisa, who was checking the messages on her phone.

When she was done, she turned to him. "Why didn't you take a shower at your house?" she asked, growing curious.

"I told you I wanted to protect you," he said softly. "I want to be here in case that jerk shows up. My house isn't that great anyways," he smiled. Lisa smiled back.

"Let me check out your wounds," she said, and started touching each wound on his face lightly once he nodded in approval.

She felt the tingling sensation come back when she rested a finger on a wound that rested on his lip.

Those lips.

They looked so welcoming, so inviting......

Lisa had no control over her brain as she leant in and placed a small kiss on his lips.

She pulled back abruptly when she reailized what she did. "Oh, i'm so sorry, I didn't-"

She was cut off when two hands rested on each side of her face, and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

It seemed like forever until they pulled apart. They rested their foreheads together.

Lisa smiled. "You don't know how long i've wanted to do that."

"Me too," Greg said warmly.

"So.......does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lisa asked, blushing fiercely.

Greg chuckled.

"I guess so."


	6. A Suprise and A Conflict

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating! I have been so busy with school and my sister and brother-in-law coming home from England. To make up for lost time, I wrote this chapter. I was inspired when I had to write a 2 1/2 page long essay today in Reading....I know. . Anyways, remember this is a MODERN DAY fic. As if House and Cuddy were going to med school in '09. Please review, I'd appreciate it forever! Remember, my updates will be far and in between, so you can blame school for that. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D., AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Lisa smiled the first real smile in weeks. She finally registered the new feeling for Greg...love. He was so kind, loving, and the kind of guy you know you'd be safe with. Her heart beat anew with this feeling. Greg was the perfect match, she knew.

A few weeks had passed since the establishment of their relationship, and Caleb had not popped up once. Had Greg finally scared him off?

She hoped so.

Lisa lay in bed, but not alone. Greg had started to stay with her most nights, and she enjoyed the attention. She enjoyed everything Greg had to offer her. Love, life, air......Ahh, she was so lovesick.

* * *

The alarm sounded loudly, startling the two inhabitants of the bed. Greg groggily turned over to turn it off, and when he rolled back over, he was greeted with the smiling face of Lisa.

"G'morning, sleepyhead," she murmured, quite sleepily herself.

Greg smiled and ran his hand along her long black hair. "G'morning."

He leant down to kiss her softly, in which she generously returned. Lisa groaned inwardly when she realized it was a Monday, meaning school was back on track. Why couldn't she sleep with Greg by her side forever?

She reluctantly got out of Greg's embrace. She walked sleepily to the bathroom to take a shower.

Greg smiled from the bed, watching her walking. She looked so unbelieveably cute, he thought, and he was so glad to have her to love and protect.

And that brought him to ponder where Caleb could be. He hadn't seen him since their fight, but that couldn't be the end, could it?

Time had passed during his ponder, and out walked a towel-wrapped Lisa. Greg couldn't help but hold back a laugh at the abnormally large towel holding her hair.

"What?" Lisa asked, smiling and chuckling lighty.

"Nothing," he shot back immediatley, putting on his best "I'm Innocent" look.

"Greg," she scolded, "Don't lie to me. I can see right through you like you bathe in windex."

Greg chuckled at her joke. Another thing he liked about Lisa. "Fine," he admitted, "don't you think that towel....is a little....big?" he chuckled the last word.

"No," she said blankly.

Greg just looked at her, but broke out laughing at her "What?" expression.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You gonna take a shower or not?" she asked, grabbing towels and throwing them at him.

"Hey! I'm going, i'm going," Greg laughed, getting up and procceding to take a shower.

* * *

Greg and Lisa were out having lunch, which had became apart of their daily routine since becoming a couple. Greg just kept smiling at Lisa while stuffing himself full of food, which was making her both disturbed and nervous. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she blurted. Greg chuckled madly.

"I got a suprise for you," he said.

"What kind of suprise?"

Lisa watched as Greg started pulling something out of his jacket pocket, and a brief possibility of what it was crossed her mind, but she pushed it away.

Greg pulled out two tickets. Tickets to what? Lisa wasn't sure.

Greg smiled triumphantly as he announced, "How do you feel about joining me at a Plain White T's concert?"

Lisa's heart collapsed. She screamed out loud, and all heads turned to her, making her blush fiercely.

"I'd love to!" she said. She reached across the table and kissed Greg, making them both blush, and a couple of "awws" admitted from their crowd.

* * *

Lisa sipped her Mt. Dew happily when her door opened. "Lucy, I am home!" Greg announced, making Lisa chuckle.

Greg sat beside her, and hugged her to him tightly. "Thanks again," Lisa said when he released. Greg chuckled.

"No problem. It's all for you."

Lisa felt a sudden need to kiss him, and, from the look in Greg's eyes, the feeling was mutual.

Their lips locked in a heated and passionate kiss, Lisa running her fingers through Greg's hair and Greg holding Lisa's hips.

They didn't hear the door slowly open.

A gun shot followed by the sound of cracking wood errupted through her apartment. They both stopped kissing suddenly, turning around to find Caleb, gun pointing at the ceiling. He lowered his gun to point at the pair.

"Away from the girl, before I shoot."


	7. Everything Has Changed

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have been so unbelievably busy, it's not even funny. School is a killer this year. Sorry this chapter is unbelievingly short, but I have somewhat of a writer's block. I hope to get back on track with this chapter, so please be patient. Longer chapters to come. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, and please keep reviewing, it is appreciated. Love you all.**

**

* * *

**

"Get away from the girl, before I shoot."

Caleb pointed the gun accusingly at the pair, and all color left both Greg and Lisa's faces. They slowly let go of each other, mouths agape.

"Caleb, don't do this," Lisa begged softly. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't believe Caleb would ever go this far.

"Shut up," Caleb spat venoumously at her, bringing the gun closer to her.

"Stop," Greg said, getting up and standing in front of Lisa. Caleb turned the gun towards him, earning a flinch from him and a gasp out of Lisa.

"Leave here. Now," Caleb said angrily, "I will have my way with her."

Greg clenched his hands into fists. "No, you wont. I will not let you hurt her."

With all the courage Greg could muster up, he flung out his hand to hit Caleb's, knocking the offending weapon out of his hand. He then tackled Caleb, knocking them both down. Lisa was watching this in utter horror.

Punches were thrown and cries of pain were heard, but Lisa was too occupied in a panic attack to do anything about it. She didn't even know she had started crying. She felt her cheek become moist, and reached up to wipe away the tears impatiently, but only sucessed to make more tears flow.

Caleb had pushed off Greg, who was on top of him, and scurried to get to his feet. Lisa jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a beaten-up Greg.

"You need to get out of here, now," he told her seriously, but Lisa couldn't say anything. She couldn't even move. She was in too much shock.

When she finally had the mind to say something, she could only stutter. "G-Greg-g, I-"

A gunshot.

The deafening sound made Lisa's world come to a complete hault, and she found herself becoming abit nauseous. She closed her eyes tightly when she heard the "thump" of a body on the ground.

She opened her eyes.

Caleb was gone.

But what she saw when she looked down almost made her throw up.

Greg lay on his stomach, blood gushing from his back.

"No," Lisa whispered, "this can't be happening." This was a dream, she thought. She would wake up in Greg's arms within minutes, cozily drifting in the void between wakeness and sleep.

She wasn't dreaming.

When reality hit her, she rushed to the phone and dialed 911. When she had given the ambulance her location, she rushed to Greg's side.

Being in medical school, she did the only thing she knew in a situation like this.

She applied pressure to the wound, starting to cry again.

"Greg, live. Please, don't die."


	8. Cuddy's Lament

**A/N: Well, this update was sooner than expected, but I felt like writing it. Thanks to all the reviewers who review, keep doing so! You are so appreciated and I love you guys!**

* * *

When the ambulance arrived, Greg's body was soaked in Lisa's tears. They were able to find a pulse, but a weak one at that. They hurriedly put Greg in the ambulance, and they asked Lisa if she wanted to ride with him, and which she immediatley obliged.

On the ride, Lisa held on to Greg's lifeless hand, and stared at his pale face. He looked so lifeless, so helpless, that Lisa bawled like a baby for him right then and there.

Lisa sat in the waiting room as they did surgery on Greg to stop the bleeding. Lisa kept fingering the hem of her jacket in a nervous gesture. To occupy her time, and to keep her from thinking about Greg, she counted the endless numbers of doctors that walked by her. She knew this is were she was headed. She was going to be a successfull doctor one of these days, she just knew it.

Lisa immediatley snapped her head up from a staring contest with the ground when a nurse walked out of the room where Greg was in surgery.

The male nurse, who looked to be in his 30's, sighed. Lisa thought the worst has happened. He had a cardic arrest on the table, or he didn't make it......

_No._

Lisa shook her head at the thought. Greg was going to live.

"Lisa," the nurse began, "he survived the surgery with little complications."

"Thank god," Lisa sighed in relief, and reached a hand up to rub her forehead.

"He will be in a cast for a while," the nurse continued, "and will need constant care. Are you going to call the police to catch the suspect who shot him?"

Lisa hadn't really thought about that. Caleb deserved prison.......no, Caleb deserved to _die_ for shooting the love of her life. If Caleb had killed him, she would kill Caleb, then probably kill herself.

"Uh....maybe," Lisa stated in a quivering voice.

"You may want to. He'll definetley get prison, and I know that is what you wish."

Lisa just bowed her head in silence.

The nurse put a hand on her shoulder. "He's been asking for you since he woke up. You may see him now."

Lisa snapped her head up with a small smile. "Okay. Thanks."

Without a moment's hesitation, she jumped up from her chair and headed towards Greg's room. When she walked in, she was meet with the warmest blue eyes the earth had ever seen.

"Lisa," Greg whispered, almost unaudible, but Lisa heard it.

"Greg," Lisa started sobbing happily, and wrapped him in a huge hug. "Thank god you're okay."

Greg smiled against her shoulder, barrying his face into her lucious black curls. "I've missed you."

Lisa laughed, and hugged him closer. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Next time you are at gun-point, do whatever the guy says," she scolded him.

"I had to protect you. I would never let him hurt you."

They stopped their embrace, and Greg scooted over on the bed and patted it. Lisa willingly obliged and wrapped an arm around his torso once she was comfortable on the bed.

"You gonna call the police?" Greg asked. Lisa sighed.

"I dunno."

"You should. Once Caleb is in prison, we won't have to worry about him."

Lisa snuggled her face into his neck. "Can we discuss this later? I'm tired."

"Says the one who wasn't shot."

Lisa didn't reply. She was fast asleep.


	9. I Just Wanna Set You On Fire

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I've been so busy keeping my grades up in school, and progress reports go out next Thursday, so....i've been really busy. Sorry for the short chapters, I will promise to length-out the next one! Some reminders: This a modern-day fic, meaning House and Cuddy are going to med school in 2009. House is OOC. Cuddy probably is, too.....anywho, Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D. AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Please don't sue.**

* * *

A few days later, Greg was released from the hospital, and was being mothered by Lisa every direction he went. Lisa would do everything for him; his homework, helped him with studying, gave him massages, sing to him, feed him, all to the point to were Greg felt like the couch was his new home.

His arm had been securely leveled inside a cast, since the damaged muscle on his back would take some time to heal.

"How you feeling?" Lisa asked, sitting down beside him and putting a plate of chicken noodle soup in front of him.

"Comparing to the last few weeks, great!" Greg said, over-exaggerating a goofy smile in Lisa's direction. Lisa smiled back warmly.

They sat there for a few moments, just enjoying the company of the other. They only sound being heard was Greg slurrping up his chicken noodle soup noisily.

A knock was heard at their door, and Lisa extracted herself from the couch to see who it was. When she opened the door, a young-looking cop stood in at the door.

"Are you Lisa Cuddy?" he asked in a professional tone.

"Uh, I-yes," she answered weakly. She knew were this was headed.

"I'm detective Oliver. I would like you to give a description of the man who shot Mr. Gregory House."

Upon hearing his name, Greg weakly got up and walked to stand beside Lisa. "What's.....oh," Greg said, questioning eyes moving from the cop to Lisa. Lisa sighed.

"How did you..." she began, making wild gestures with her hands, hoping the cop would get the point without her actually having to say it.

"Your doctor reported it. He thought it was best if we knew." Detective Oliver explained.

Lisa sighed again. As she looked down to the floor, Greg talked for her, "Oh, uh-please, come in."

Lisa and Greg stood back to let the cop in, and they all sat on the couch. Lisa brought the courage to let Caleb's face fall into her mind, and began giving the cop the information.

* * *

Later that night, after the cop had gotten all he needed, Lisa procclaimed she was tired, and was going to bed. Greg stayed up and watched a little more "Mystery Diagnosis" before joining Lisa in bed.

He snaked his arm around her waste and pulled her in close, sighing as he inhaled the sent of Lisa's sweet-smelling hair.

"What if they don't catch him?" Lisa asked, more to herself than Greg.

Greg kissed the back of her ear. "They will. You know that. There's nothing to worry about."

Lisa sighed audibly. "We'll see."

They sat in more silence, neither of them willing to let sleep take over them just yet. Lisa was worried, and Greg had something on his mind.

"Lisa?" Greg asked.

"Hmm?" Lisa breathed into her pillow.

"I, uh- I'd- I'd like to move in with you."

Lisa immediatley looked over her shoulder to him. "Huh?"

Lisa turned in his embrace to face him. Greg felt a heat creeping in his cheeks. "I'd like to move in with you. We've been dating for a while now, and........I love you, Lisa. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm tired of being alone at night, and i'm sure you are, too. I want to be with you, like we are now, forever." Greg kissed her gently, giving her time to soak in the news.

Even though it was dark, Greg could see Lisa's eyes light up and a smile creep onto her face.

"When do you want to go get the rest of your stuff at your apartment?"

Greg chuckled lightly, and kissed her again. When he pulled back he breathlessly procclaimed, "I love you."

"Hmm...love you too." With that, Lisa's breaths became more shallow and she fell asleep within the arms of her lover.


End file.
